The present invention relates to an electrostatic photographic copying machine.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic photographic copying machine which is constituted so as to selectively carry original paper and copying paper in forward or rearward directions without having intersection between the original paper carrying passage and the copying paper carrying passage, whereby the discharging ports for the original paper and the copying paper can be selected at will, depending on the size of the original paper and the quality of the paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an electrostatic photographic copying machine which is provided with a master case, whereby it is possible to exchange a photosensitive layer simply and easily.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrostatic photographic copying machine which is provided with a copying paper supplying apparatus that can easily perform the operation of setting and exchanging copying paper, without the occurrence of slipping of the copying paper during insertion or withdrawal of a paper supplying table.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrostatic photographic copying machine which is provided with a development apparatus that can supply toner evenly throughout the entire width of a magnetic brush roller, without the occurrence of uneven development.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrostatic photographic copying machine with which it is possible to achieve exact magnification.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrostatic photographic copying machine which is provided with an exposing apparatus with which it is possible to perform copying evenly and clearly throughout the entire width of the copying paper, even when the copying paper has a particularly large width.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrostatic photographic copying machine which can easily perform copying of both normal images and reverse images.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of one practical embodiment of the invention, with reference to the accompanying drawings.